When I Saw Your Face
by Retarded Nunchuck
Summary: AU. Kaoru was just visiting a friend who was part of an unfortunate incident. But she meet's a man who was supposedly involved with her friend's rape and neardeath. She really need's to get to the bottom of this. M chapters later. Finally, I'm back.


**A.N: Okay Kiddies. I changed my name, went through almost a year break, and got rid of my old stories. But now I'm back. With this wondrous story! Wh00! (Rurouni Kenshin is still on my mind. I'm still the loyal fan) Right now though, I'm going to add some Original characters belong to me, or my boyfriend and friends. ;**

**Well, here goes This A/U K/K Or B/K—However you would prefer it to be—as usual. XD Maybe some A/M**

**Be warned for Language, Limey scenes later, and violence. Whoo**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Get it through.**

**When I Saw Your Face—By Retarded Nunchuck.**

"Kaoru-chan! Hayaku!"

Kamiya Kaoru groaned. She knew she needed to hurry whenever her friend used that word. When Makimachi Misao was in a rush, she had no need to use formalities.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your hairnet on." Kaoru grumbled. They were heading to the hospital to visit a friend who was stuck in there for a while. They were supposed to be there earlier, but Kaoru had slept in back in her apartment. And Misao being the impatient little imp she was, decided to give Kaoru a nice wake-up call by rushing over there, break the door's lock, and run to Kaoru's room screaming like a banshee. Needless to say, Kaoru was miffed already. She knew Misao enjoyed it.

"Misao…I have one question for you." Kaoru said, slightly menacingly.

Misao grinned at the evil glint in her friend's eye despite a bit of fear building in her. "Yes?"

"Did you have any coffee or anything with caffeine before you decided to be a dear this morning?"

Misao looked thoughtful for a second. "…Um…no." She said with a question on her face. "Why do you ask, Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru grimaced. She knew it, and right there made a vow that she would never let her friend touch Soda, Tea's, or Coffee ever again. "Just asking. Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

"Okay!" Misao grinned, obviously having no idea what was going on in her friend's mind. "Anyways, Kaoru, how are things going with you and your man?"

"It's going fine, Misao." Kaoru said, but really it wasn't fine. Kaoru's boyfriend Take seemed to be distant lately. He wasn't calling her as much, and whenever she wanted to go see him, he'd find an excuse while apologizing saying that they would do something later. Kaoru sensed a break-up coming, that she did.

"Kaoru!"

Misao's voice shook her out of her spell. Looking in front of her, she realized she almost ran head on into a telephone pole.

"Geesh, Kaoru! Watch what you're doing!" Misao's voice said stern, but had a hint of holding back laughter.

Kaoru half glared and half smiled as Misao. "Why, thanks. You saved me from having to share a room with Yoshimi-chan!"

Misao laughed then. "She'd never heal with you sharing a hospital room with her and Kyo-san bugging her."

Kaoru smiled again. "Come on." She said. They were now outside the Osaka Hospital. Their friend was put there because the ones in Tokyo were either full, or just wouldn't accept her. Kaoru cursed the high and mighty bastards in those kinds of hospitals. Revenge would be hers…or so she hoped.

"Well look who it is. Miss Anger Management and her little friend."

Kaoru looked up as she entered the lobby. Kamakura Kyo stood there smiling evilly. Kaoru then smiled. Her friend always had a comment on her. That's just how Kyo was. Standing out. Her blue hair and eyes were already proof of that.

"Hey Kyo. How's Yoshimi?" Misao said, bouncing around.

"Still complaining about the food. Looks like she's recovering nicely." Kyo said with a shrug. "She's in a bad mood at the moment, though. She threatened to dye my hair white if I ever made a comment on her lovely soon-to-be scar ever again."

Kaoru grimaced. Kyo's hair color was the smart-mouth's biggest pride. And whenever Tamura Yoshimi threatened it, she knew someone's blood would more than likely spill. "Well, can we still see her? I brought her some Takoyaki. Maybe that will calm the beast."

Misao laughed, and Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Calm it?" She asked. "More than likely she'll become your slave forever. She's been dying for Takoyaki ever since 'It' happened."

Kaoru managed a smile. "Well then, let's go." She went up to the desk, and began to go up the fifth floor where Yoshimi was being held.

As the whole crew came in, the first thing they saw was Yoshimi grumbling to herself.

"Why hello Sunshine." Kyo said in English with an outrageous British accent. "How's it going?"

"Shut it, Kyo-baka." The ink-black haired girl answered, her dark blue eyes flashing. Kaoru gulped at thinking that people always confused her for Yoshimi. Same temper, similar looks.

Kyo was right. Yoshimi was in a bad mood if she used a Kansai accent while saying "Baka."

"Hey Yoshi-chan!" Misao said cheerfully. The poor girl went face first into danger, Kaoru thought. "What's up with you? Kaoru-chan brought Takoyaki! How's the healing coming along?" She just kept going through sentences like a crazed child up until Yoshimi sat up quickly and held out her hand to motion Misao shutting up.

"Matte, matte! Did you say, "Takoyaki?" She asked eagerly.

Kaoru sighed and held out the bag she had carried with her. "Good girl. But before I give you this, you must tell Kyo, Misao, and I what got you so miffed."

Yoshimi glared for a quick second, then pointed behind the girls to the other side of the room. Kaoru saw that there was another bed in the room. And it was occupied.

"Him." Yoshimi said simply. "He had something to do with the incident, they say. But he's now in a coma. He apparently got hurt worse than I did. I want that bastard to wake-up so I can ask questions.

Kaoru shook her head. "Yoshimi-chan, that's hardly a reason, in the end. Maybe he was just a passerby who was at the wrong place at the wrong time." She began to walk over the man's bed so she could see a better look at his face.

Behind her, she heard Yoshimi make a negative noise. "No…I know he was involved with the rapes and …rest.."

Everyone else including Kaoru then shivered. Ever since it happened, no one ever mentioned it that bluntly. They all knew Yoshimi could have a hard time dealing with it, since she was one of those who were raped and beaten and cut until they left her for dead. But this time, Yoshimi's voice sounded slightly determined. She sounded so sure…but…

Kaoru finally reached the man's face. He had girlish yet masculine features. On his left cheek there was a curious cross-shaped scar. And his eyes…They were a beautiful lavender, but it seemed there were amber specks in them…

Wait. Why were his eyes open?

What happened next scared the hell out of Kaoru

**A.N: Well, that wasn't bad now, was it?**

**I promise a new chapter will be up this week…if I get enough reviews ;**

**Man, I feel little again.**

**Please, someone like this! XD**

**Retarded Nunchuck**


End file.
